L'amour en toute logique
by Mimey33
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est forcément plus à l'aise avec la logique et l'intellect qu'avec les sentiments... aussi quand John le pousse un peu trop dans ses retranchements, cela peut donner des déclarations...disons inhabituelles. Slash soft. Inspiré d'une citation d'Oscar Wilde.
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour en toute logique**

**x**

_Disclaimer_ : le spersonnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça , tout ça...

_Notice :_ pairing Holmes/Watson, catégorie **slash** soft

**x**

- Vous avez quoi ? lâcha le médecin en s'étranglant sur son whisky.

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, Watson, alors même que vous avez parfaitement saisi, répondit l'autre homme en levant les yeux au ciel l'air franchement impatient.

- Mais c'est _ma femme_, Holmes ! Ce n'est pas un objet dont vous pouvez disposer ! continua-t-il de crier.

- Elle nous gênait pour notre enquête, cessez donc de vous énerver pour rien et prenez cela comme des vacances.

Sherlock Holmes ne s'encombrait pas de broutilles et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ménager son interlocuteur. C'était vrai en général et ça l'était plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de John et du sujet "superflu" de son temps libre passé avec Mary. Et puis il n'y avait pas lieu de s'insurger, il avait juste expliqué à la jeune femme que John serait en vadrouille pendant une semaine pour une enquête de la plus haute importance...! Seulement, cette fois-ci, le médecin ne semblait pas prêt à se contenter de ruminer en silence.

- Pour vous, l'amour est du temps perdu.

Le détective soupira.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Watson, je dis que les femmes ont une fâcheuse tendance à emprisonner les hommes pour les empêcher de vivre, ou de s'enfuir.

- Vous n'avez donc jamais aimé? Eh bien je vous plains.

A peine prononcés ces mots, John Watson les regretta. Après tout, que savait-il de Sherlock Holmes, de sa vie d'avant et du fonctionnement de son âme? L'éclair indéfinissable qui traversa d'ailleurs les yeux orageux de son compagnon lui indiqua clairement que ces mots l'avaient pris au dépourvu réveillant quelque chose d'insondable dans ses prunelles d'ordinaire plus opaques. Il lui sembla même le voir trembler imperceptiblement.

- Je suis désolé, Holmes, je ne...

Le détective sortit de sa torpeur passagère et offrit à son ami un sourire qui lui parut plus factice que jamais et haussant les épaules dans un mouvement qu'il avait voulu désinvolte, il se contenta de répondre :

- Quelle bêtise que l'amour ! Il est bien loin d'être aussi utile que la logique, car il ne prouve rien, il prédit des événements qui n'arrivent jamais et fait croire à des choses qui n'existent pas*.

Watson le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mine de rien, cette dernière tirade en disait long sur l'inaptitude congénitale de Sherlock Holmes à donner une chance à qui que ce soit d'entrer dans sa vie. Non, décidément, Holmes n'aimait que lui-même et compte-tenu de son tempérament invivable, c'était peut-être préférable ainsi...

- Vous ne trouvez pas terriblement froid un monde sans incertitudes, où tout a une explication? Où l'on ne prend aucun risque qui ne soit calculé ?

- C'est une façon comme une autre de se protéger, John...

Cette dernière phrase était venue comme un murmure, avec une étrange inflexion mélancolique que Watson n'avait jamais entendue dans la voix de son ami, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, furtif, cet homme complexe avait baissé la garde pour laisser passer quelque chose de plus personnel. _Le simple fait d'utiliser son prénom..._

Oui, John en était sûr à présent, il s'y cachait comme un aveu, une confidence, une autorisation à lire en lui un peu de ce qu'il gardait au fond de son âme troublée... Puis la faille se referma, faisant taire l'émotion légère dont le vibrato de sa voix était teintée. Et le ton plus ferme, il ajouta :

- Bon cessons ces considérations inutiles et mettons-nous au travail, voulez-vous...

Holmes disposa sur la table plusieurs photographies de meurtres non élucidés tous comportant des éléments de concordance qu'il paraissait soudainement crucial d'analyser dans l'instant même... Et ce léger empressement donnait des mouvements saccadés aux gestes du brun qui, décidément, ne lui ressemblaient pas. _Holmes toujours si contrôlé._..

Il énuméra les principaux indices d'une voix monocorde mais c'était inutile. Watson n'écoutait pas, il continuait de fixer le regard profond de son compagnon espérant trouver la réponse à une autre énigme bien moins rationnelle que celle qui occupait l'esprit du détective... _Se protéger? Mais de quoi ? De l'échec sentimental ? Et l'amour qu'il définissait comme une illusion..._

Le médecin se prit à croire qu'Holmes avait sans doute connu une passion dévastatrice et douloureuse avec une femme digne des romans à l'eau de rose qui l'avait dissuadée de retomber un jour amoureux. Et, naturellement, son obsession de la logique avait remplacé le besoin d'amour. _CQFD_ ! La curiosité était trop grande. Alors avec un simple sourire, il demanda :

- Et vous protéger de quoi, s'il vous plaît ?

Cette fois-ci, l'intellectuel s'arrêta net et ancra des yeux incandescents dans ceux de son si volubile colocataire. Inexplicablement, John sentit la température de la pièce monter de quelques degrés. Ce regard flamboyant avait quelque chose de dangereux, de volcanique, de...euh... passionné ? Comme un chat, le détective s'approcha de lui et avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, il répondit juste :

- De vous, John.

A suivre...

(*) citation d'Oscar Wilde


	2. Chapter 2

Un chapitre qui part un peu en vrille. Restera un épilogue...

**Chapitre 2**

Évidemment, Watson avait été surpris, tellement surpris que les différentes réactions qu'il eut ne relevèrent absolument pas du conscient. Tout d'abord et étonnamment, son premier réflexe consista en une parfaite passivité qui laissa tout loisir à l'autre homme d'approfondir ce simple effleurement en un baiser torride et indécent mais terriblement grisant qui fit rougir le blond de la tête au pied. Le second automatisme fut en toute logique, un mouvement de recul, d'ailleurs si soudain que le médecin trébucha sur la table basse, s'empêtra les pieds dans le tapis et prit finalement ses jambes à son cou...

Une fois dehors et après avoir couru un peu plus que ne l'exigeait la situation, il s'arrêta enfin pour tenter de passer en mode "réflexion" mais ses sens étaient si confus et son cœur battait encore si vite qu'il ne parvenait pas à ordonner correctement ses pensées.  
_Mais comment diable faisait Holmes pour savoir réfléchir en toute circonstance ?_

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et ça allait du très pieux _OhMonDieuMonDieu_ au non moins constructif _Holmes-m'a-embrassé_, en passant par _Pourquoi? Comment?_ et... Stooooooop ! Cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas. Il fallait analyser la situation plus froidement, plus scientifiquement, façon Sherlock Holmes, en somme.

Watson tenta de se vider l'esprit et de procéder point par point. Sa première tentative donna ceci :

_1- Analyse des faits : Sherlock Holmes m'a embrassé.  
2- Objectivité du constat : aucun doute possible.  
3- Constat : goût de whisky et de tabac.  
4- Conséquences : fuite.  
5- Suite des événements : euuuuuuuuh. Joker._

Hmmm, il fallait ajouter sans doute un autre point pour parvenir à étayer cet incontournable et indispensable point 5. Un point plus proche de la vision de Watson que de celle du maître, un point plus "subjectif"... Disons :

_5- Ressenti :  
- Intellectuel : immoralité, culpabilité. Culpabilité? Envers Mary ?  
- Sensitif : agréable et... Attendez !... Agréable ? Restons objectif, le sujet B semble avoir répondu à l'ardeur du sujet A puisque ce baiser aussi Holmesien soit-il se range dans la catégorie "french kiss" et que donc il faut être deux sujets consentants pour le mener à son terme.  
_  
A ce stade de réflexion, Watson jeta un œil "professionnel et minutieux" vers... son pantalon et raya mentalement le mot "agréable" par "manifestement très agréable".  
Ces derniers éléments pris en compte, le dernier point devenait moins insoluble :

_6- Suite des événements : retourner voir Holmes et vérifier si le ressenti intellectuel l'emporte sur le ressenti physique._

Voi-là...

Après s'être ainsi longtemps entretenu avec lui-même, cachant sa panique sous un raisonnement _logique_, Watson retourna à Baker Street, presque serein.  
Sitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte - et même s'il aurait pu jurer que Sherlock Holmes avait paru... rassuré- il se heurta à un mur de maîtrise de soi, tachant immédiatement de minimiser la situation.  
Ainsi, Holmes, toujours affairé sur ses photographies entama le dialogue sans lui adresser le moindre regard, comme si de rien n'était :

- Oublions ce malencontreux intermède, voulez-vous.  
- Holmes...  
- Il nous reste encore beaucoup à faire et...  
- Holmes !  
- Si nous comptons sur cet écervelé de Lestrade, nous...  
- Sherlock, s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous !  
_- ...  
_- Vous m'avez embrassé.  
- Oh... eh bien...

Watson le fixait à présent avec un regard bien décidé et le détective comprit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi aisément que d'ordinaire.

- Oscar Wilde ne disait-il pas que le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, était d'y céder ? Je crois que mon âme ne s'est jamais beaucoup accommodée des interdits.  
- Laissez-là la littérature et arrêtez de vous cacher sous vos phrases tellement... tellement Holmesiennes.  
- Soit. Je vous aime.  
- Que...?  
- Oh John, je vous en prie, cessez donc de vous cacher derrière votre loquacité habituelle et réagissez en homme.

John haussa les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire, quoiqu'il advienne, Holmes restait Holmes. Impossible à ébranler. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et s'empara de ses lèvres sans hésitations, entraînant l'autre homme dans un ballet sensuel dont cette fois, il avait la direction.

- Cette réaction d'homme, vous sied-t-elle ?

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le baiser de Watson était conquérant et presque autoritaire, il en avait oublié de réfléchir, se laissant guider par les sensations qui parcouraient son corps au contact des lèvres un peu rugueuses du détective. C'était une émotion nouvelle, quelque chose d'instinctif et de parfaitement naturel. Un mélange de brusquerie passionnée et sans retenue et de tendresse hésitante. Le parfum musqué de la peau de Holmes, si près de lui avait soudainement un pouvoir enivrant sur ses facultés mentales totalement anesthésiées par ce désir puissant qu'il sentait monter en lui. Puis soudain, un détail futile attira son attention derrière son compagnon. Deux simples tasses de porcelaine et une théière fumante... La plus anodine des choses, en somme...

- Vous saviez que je reviendrais, n'est-ce pas ?

Holmes, légèrement essoufflé, les lèvres encore rougies par ce délicieux assaut, parut - pour une fois- chercher ses mots. Il se contenta d'un hochement de la tête un peu gêné.

Watson fronça les sourcils.

- Mais vous pensiez que nous parlerions... _Et pas que je cèderais si facilement à vos avances et que je me jetterais sur vous comme un affamé..._

Le détective parut à nouveau un brin mal à l'aise mais répondit malgré tout :

- Eh bien, je me doutais que vous alliez ordonner vos pensées, tâcher d'analyser la situation. J'avais bien entendu espéré un tel...euh... enthousiasme de votre part...

- ... mais vous n'étiez cependant pas arrivé aux mêmes conclusions...

Holmes, toujours embarrassé, tenta une approcha féline (peu) subtile en posant sa main sur les hanches du médecin dans une tentative maladroite destinée à faire oublier cette stupide conversation parasite qui tombait bien mal à propos. Mais John était perturbé, Holmes ne se trompait jamais, _comment diable s'était-il donc attendu à ce qu'il réagisse ?_ Puis l'évidence le frappa :

- Oh bon sang, Mary...

- John, s'il vous plaît...

- Vous saviez qu'un raisonnement logique me rappellerait à mon devoir...

Et d'un coup, la culpabilité revint immédiatement, la conscience de transgresser un interdit, de céder à des pulsions contre-nature, de trahir Mary... Ce retour à la réalité fut brutal et Watson tituba vers la porte, complètement dépassé par la situation...

Cette fois-ci, Holmes fut plus rapide, il se posa en rempart devant son ami, lui barrant le passage de la sortie.

- John, regardez-moi !

L'intéressé hésita puis posa son regard clair sur les prunelles embrasées de Holmes. Il frissonna malgré lui face à cette intensité.

- Ne faites pas ça, Watson, ne raisonnez pas comme moi.

John parut légèrement perdu.

- L'amour n'est pas une histoire de _logique_. Moi, j'ai toujours procédé froidement pour comprendre les choses, mais pas vous. Vous vous laissez guider par votre empathie et par vos sentiments et c'est ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un de si spécial pour moi.

- Holmes...

- Que vous dit votre cœur, John ?

Son cœur? Il sembla à John qu'il se remettait à battre à un rythme anarchique. Il cessa de penser.

- Que je vous aime.

- Que vous dit votre corps ?

- Que je vous désire.

Malgré la teinte rouge pivoine de Watson, Holmes sourit doucement, avec une tendresse inhabituelle.

- Alors vous avez eu raison de revenir... et ce ne serait pas _logique_ de vous en aller ainsi.

Inexplicablement, le médecin fut touché. Holmes avait raison, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours fait confiance à son intuition, et tout son être lui disait qu'en cet instant, il avait envie d'être dans les bras de cet homme un peu handicapé avec les sentiments qui avait fait l'effort de baisser la garde devant lui. Et pas dans ceux de Mary. Tant pis si c'était une erreur, c'est qu'il voulait et c'est son cœur qui le lui disait...

Puis, après tout, rien ne pressait... Holmes avait bien dit à Mary que cette importante enquête le tiendrait loin du foyer, non?

Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes, appréciant le contact de la barbe légère sur ces traits si masculins et il avait bien toute sa raison lorsque cette fois-ci, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le détective paraissait ému et heureux lorsqu'il répondit à cette nouvelle invitation avec un empressement indéniable. Les mains se joignirent à ce nouveau baiser, s'insinuant sous leurs chemises de leurs propres chefs, oubliant tout, tout ce qui n'était pas leur ressenti...

_L'amour n'est peut-être pas aussi utile que la logique, mais c'est parfois la logique qui permet à deux êtres diamétralement opposés de s'aimer... Et on se fout bien que ce soit utile ou non, n'est-ce pas ?_

**FIN**


End file.
